The present invention relates generally to a drawer of a cabinet and the like, and more particularly to a device to enable the drawer to be drawn out and then pushed back into place.
The drawer of a cabinet or the like can be drawn out and then pushed back into place by means of a sliding device. The conventional sliding device comprises an additional means to hold the drawer securely in place, so as to prevent the drawer from sliding out on its own. The case in point is a device which is disclosed in WO 01/82749 A2. This prior art device works as expected; nevertheless it is rather complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. The prior art device is mounted on one end of an outer sliding member which is fastened to the cabinet. In light of the one end of the outer sliding member being allocated to mount the device, the one end of the outer sliding member can not be fixed with the cabinet by a fastener, thereby compromising the operating efficiency of the drawer. In addition, the outer sliding member is susceptible to being detached from the cabinet, with the prior art device being the main culprit. Moreover, the prior art device comprises a spring which is limited in effective distance and thus the self-closing function can only be activated within a limited distance.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drawer sliding device which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art device described above.
The drawer-sliding device of the present invention, which enables a drawer of a cabinet or the like to be drawn out and then pushed back into place, comprises:
an outer sliding member adapted to be fastened to two opposite inner sides of the cabinet or the like;
a middle sliding member capable of sliding back and forth in said outer sliding member;
an inner sliding member adapted to be fastened to two opposite outer sides of the drawer such that said inner sliding member is capable of sliding back and forth in said middle sliding member; wherein said inner sliding member is provided at one end with a coupling element; and
said outer sliding member is provided at one end with a fastening seat which is provided with a holding mechanism, a fast return element capable of sliding back and forth in said fastening seat, and an spring mechanism fastened with a fringe of said fastening seat;
wherein said fast return element is coupled with said coupling element of said inner sliding member at such time when said inner sliding member is drawn out of the cabinet or the like along with the drawer, resulting in an outward displacement of said fast return element, such that said fast return element is retained by said holding mechanism of said fastening seat, and that said fast return element is disengaged with said coupling element, and that said spring mechanism is deformed;
said fast return element will be once again engaged with said coupling element and forced by said spring mechanism to move away from said holding mechanism at the time when said drawer and said inner sliding member are pushed back into the cabinet or the like.
Preferably, said spring mechanism comprises a tension spring, and said tension spring is disposed in the fringe of said fastening seat such that said tension spring is fastened at two ends thereof with said fast return element.
Preferably, said spring mechanism comprises two tension springs, with each being disposed in the fringe of said fastening seat such that each of said two tension springs is fastened at one end with said fastening seat and at other end with said fast return element.
Alternatively, said spring mechanism comprises two compression springs, and each of said two compression springs is in contact at one end with said fastening seat and in contact at other end with said fast return element.
Preferably, said coupling element has an upright wall, wherein said fast return element has a hooked portion capable of catching detachably said upright wall of said coupling element.
Preferably, said inner sliding member is provided at one end with an insertion portion having an opening, wherein said coupling element is connected to said insertion portion.
Preferably, said fastening seat is provided in two sides thereof with two slide slots, and said fast return element has two fastening portions, wherein said two fastening portions are slidably received in said two slide slots. Said holding mechanism preferably comprises two recesses which are located respectively at one end of said slide slots and are perpendicular to said slide slots.
Preferably, said fastening seat is provided with a space located between said two slide slots to accommodate a fastener such as a screw for fastening said outer sliding member to said cabinet or the like.
The spring mechanism of the present invention has an increased free length so as to avert the spring fatigue of the spring mechanism, thereby resulting in enhancement of operational efficiency and longevity of the device of the present invention. Moreover, the increased free length of the spring mechanism also serves an earlier activation of the self-closing function of the drawer-sliding device of the present invention.